Harmonize
by Judy O'Hara
Summary: When captured by the enemy, Ichigo is forced to undergo some bizarre experiments. Of which he has no memory. What will he do 5 years later, when a little boy with orange hair and chocolate brown eyes shows up in the human world? Read & Review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ichigo had tried to get away, but whatever had been in the syringe had been too strong for him to metabolize. He felt his senses dulling as the sedative took hold. Cinnamon grew hazy. He barely made out the shape of an approaching figure.

"Good. You are ready. Let's get started then." Ichigo was lowered onto something soft. He felt something probe his anus; it was strange, but not all that bad. He figured the drugs were lowering his inhibitions. If he were to be honest with himself, however, he would admit to actually liking the ministrations. "So, you are gay. Interesting. I'll have to keep that in mind, pet."

**_** Ichigo! Move you dumbass!**_**

__ Why? This feels so good. I don't want to move.__

**_** Worthless King. Do you know what's happening or who's doing it? **_**Ogichi wailed, thrashing around in Ichigo's mind. The Vizard thought about it, the chemicals impeding his thought process.

__ I think I'm having sex...__

**_** Okay. With who?**_**

__ I...I don't know. Recognize the voice. Couldn't see his face. Is that important? I don't really want to stop. __Ichigo made a soft purring noise in the back of his throat. The orange haired teen liked how gentle his mystery lover was being.

**_** King! That's Aizen! He's raping you! Get up! Do something! **_**Ogichi's frantic rambling broke the spell over the substitute shinigami's mind. His eyes focused on the form over him, gasping as Sosuke Aizen cam into view. He threw his arms up, palms flattening into the ex-captain's face as Ichigo tried to push him away.

"Get off me! STOP!"

_ "It's too late. It's already done..." He pulled away. A new needle was pressed into Ichigo's arm. He felt his consciousness slip and he reached out, yanking a chunk of hair free as his hand dropped. "You little bastard. No matter, you won't remember any of this anyway."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Byakuya paced in frantic circles. It had been eight months since anyone had seen the annoying ball of energy. No one could find so much as a trace of his reiatsu. The last time anyone had seen him, he'd been on his way to school. The pacing picked up as dangerous thoughts wheeled in his mind. It pissed him off to know someone had taken his...

He stopped. His what?

"Kami, what is going on?" He threw his kenseiken, just barely missing a servant coming in with a tea tray. The tray was set down and the servant left, pausing to pick up the hair ornaments and set them on the table. The noble picked up the pot and poured a cup of tea. Unlike the green tea he was accustomed to, and rather bored of, this tea was pinkish-orange and fizzing slightly. He sipped curiously, surprised at the burn it caused, "Ginger tea?"

He sat on the bed, trying to calm down and come up with a rescue plan.

* * *

Ichigo woke rather confused. He was sitting in the sand of Hueco Mundo no recollection of going there. Zangetsu was laying at his side, a pink ribbon tied on the end. He stood, wondering what that was about. The orangette wandered around. He had no idea how or when he'd gotten there, or how he would get out.

Hollows were running away as he approached. Fear causing them to trip over one another in their haste to escape.

_**Hey King?**_

_Yeah?_

_**What's going on? Don't they usually attack us? **_Ogichi seemed genuinely confused. _**I don't like this. Fucking creepy. **_

Ichigo agreed, continuing to wander around. He had no idea how to open a garganta and Ogichi was clearly too confused to be of much use. The strawberry blond slumped his shoulders. He'd be stuck here until someone decided to raid the place.

"Strawberry? What're ya doin' here?" Grimmjow questioned. Ichigo hadn't noticed the Sexta Espada walking over to him. "Ya okay?"

"Yeah...no...I...I don't know. Just woke up here." He yawned. "Could you open a garganta? I want to go home..."

The arrancar waved his hand, opening the portal, "It will take ya to yer house...just...don't stop or turn around."

"Okay." He bolted through the garganta, barely lowering his speed below shunpo. He just wanted to get home. Maybe go see Urahara and tell him what happened with the adjucas. He left the portal at the sill of his own bedroom window. Ichigo opened the normally unlocked window, noting that his body wasn't there. "Oi! Kon! Where are you?"

"Ichigo?" Isshin opened the door, looking at his son with relief. He stepped forward and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, fine. Did Kon do something with my body again?" He ignored his father's strange behavior. The teen was more concerned with getting back into his own skin.

The former captain looked at Ichigo, "Son, you've been missing for eight months. Don't you remember it? The last time we saw you, you were leaving for school..."

Ichigo was confused. He'd only left for school the day before. He had just passed Keigo's when...when...there was a blank. As if someone purposefully blocked the memories. The next thing he could remember was waking up in Hueco Mundo. It made no sense. Why couldn't he remember anything, if what his father was saying was even true?

"Ugh, just go find Kon. I'm going to lay down. I don't feel so well." He collapsed into his bed, the only thought he had was to sleep.

* * *

_His mind was fuzzy. Ichigo knew this was one of his rare almost lucid moments. He had them every so often, but never for very long. The young Vizard was pretty sure his captor didn't realize he was conscious at all._

_ "You cannot be serious. Why him?" _

_ "Because, baka, he is strong. My heir needs to be strong enough to keep this pitiful world in line." Ichigo wanted desperately to open his eyes, but they wouldn't move. He couldn't tell who Aizen was talking to. _

_ "At least roll him over." The familiar voice said. He felt his body rolling to the side. "Like this." _

_ "Why?" _

_ "If you don't, he'll get pressure sores and his reiatsu will go to them and not th baby. You have to roll him onto his side for half an hour at least." He wondered what baby they were talking about. Normally he wasn't awake enough to hear their conversations. _

_ Aizen's hand was on his stomach, a warm pulse of reiatsu flowing through it and into him. It felt really soothing for some reason, "Just a little longer now..." _

* * *

Ichigo shot up, the dream still very vivid in his mind. It felt so real. Could it have been a memory? He didn't know. The teen knew he had to go to Urahara's now. He needed to tell someone about this.

"Hey! Strawberry! Heard you were home. Mind lettin' me in?" The shinigami with the pineapple-like hair tapped on the window. The strawberry blond slid it open and sat down on the bed. "Welcome home, man. How ya feelin'?"

"Weird. Had a dream I think was a memory. Aizen did _something _to me."

Renji's tattooed brows came together, "What'd he do?"

"I don't know. The dream was fuzzy. Only words and sensations. I couldn't see anything at all." They sat in relative silence, both trying puzzle out the meaning of the dream. "I was about to go see Urahara. He knows Aizen better than any one else. Wanna join? Would be nice to have the company."

Renji shrugged, "Sure. Gotta go to Urahara's shop anyways. Gettin' fit for a new gigai."

* * *

Ichigo sat at the table across from Urahara, looking directly at him. All of the tests had come back negative. As far as the shopkeeper could gather, there wasn't anything wrong with the teen.

"...and you're sure that Aizen did something?" He questioned. When performing some of the tests, there had been some unidentifiable residual reishi, but it wasn't recognized by the computer as being from any known shinigami or arrancar. He hadn't said anything to the teen, not wanting to upset him any more than he already was.

"I think so. That's the only bit I have of the memory. I don't know what he did or why he would have done it." The teen looked down at his hands, frustrated because he couldn't figure out what that traitor had done.

"I understand. For now, I suggest you go back to your own home and just relax. I will try to figure out what he may have done. If I find out anything, I'll let you know." Kisuke smiled at him, for the first time without the fan in front of his face.

Ichigo nodded and left, still unsure of what was going on. What had happened? What had Aizen done to him?


End file.
